chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunrise
Starring Main Characters Tributes * Marks Valentine * Ice Masterson * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Roland Paerk * Billie Mobby Crown * Holland Pratt * Haeden Jiren (Credited, not featured) * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Trissa Norte * Brenner Theya * Andrea Welles Storyline Just before dawn, Roland stirs and wakes before the other careers. He quickly stands up, grabs a small knife and a mallet out of his backpack and walks over to where Ice is sleeping. He carefully holds the knife above her eye, then mallets on it, sending it deep into her skull, and instantly killing her. Roland quickly packs his stuff and flees the scene. In the caves, Kalise and Leo reunite with Andrea, who explains the fire killed Jay. She also described how to cave collapsed just as she made it back, blocking the entrance. They keep walking to find an area with rolling pastures filled with cattle. They rejoice, realizing that they have hit a jackpot. Leo kills a cow, and cook it over a small fire, and the Melanin Alliance enjoy a great feast. Holland sees Roland as he pokes his head out of a cave, causing him to sprint away in fear. Holland follows him out of curiosity, and so she might reunite with her alliance. The other careers wake up to Ice's body and immediately conclude that Roland must have killed her when they notice him missing. Aston swears he will kill Roland for this, while Marks only hopes that he can reach Roland before the other careers can. Cassen relaxes in a tree when a sponsor box drops by. She grabs it and inside is a small roast chicken. She quickly eats it, then finds a note. She reads what is inside and smiles, and begins getting to work on a trap. Aston and Aislin decide to stay back and stand guard and send Marks to hunt for tributes. Marks walks through the caves, coming across a large beach. Holland also walks in from the other side. She is following Roland but stops to collect a sponsorship package, allowing him to dive into the bushes. The packages include a set of kunai and a picture of Roland killing Ice. Also inside the canister is a tiny vial with 'Just a drop' written on it. Curious, she drips it onto one of the kunai, holding it in case she finds Roland again. Trissa lays back in a broken down train in a factory filled city. Her stomach growls, causing her to go out to search for food when she is spotted by Brenner. In fear, Trissa runs back into the train, but Brenner follows her, charging at her, and knocking her unconscious. Billie leaves the penthouse in search of food and finds herself on the brutally hot ground level, where the sun and heat from the asphalt are nearly intolerable. Billie manages to make her way into the caves before the heat overcame her. She then roams through the caves, only to come out near the dam and river. Satisfied to have found a source of water, she decides to stay put. Roland spots Marks as he heads down the beach closer to where Holland is searching for him. He bolts out of the bushes, but Holland throws her kunai, which barely grazes Roland, who manages to make it over to Marks in good shape, and lands in his arms. However, Marks notices the veins in Roland's arms turning black around the scratch. Roland cries out in agony and begs the audience to let him live, as the black slowly spreads up his arm. He begins to cough up blood and collapses on the ground. Marks tries to wash out the wound with water, but the poison continues to spread across his body. Blood begins to pour from Roland's eyes as he calls for his mother, the black veins now covering most of his body, then Blood fills his mouth. He tries to cough, however, after a few attempts, his ribs fold inwards, leaving him choking and sputtering as he finally dies. Marks horrified at the brutality the poison inflicted runs to the source of the kunai and finds Holland. Marks gets the jump on her, slashing her with his sword, but she is able to retaliate, but jamming a kunai into Marks' ribcage. He shoves her away, bending over in pain, and Holland runs away. Marks checks his wound but sees nothing like the black veins that covered Roland. A sponsor drops down in front of him, containing medical supplies, which he applies while sitting on the beach. He gives Roland's body to the ocean, and cries as the waves carry him away. Category:Season 1